mi locura, mi obsecion
by beckyhp15
Summary: como es que se puede llegar a amar de tal forma que esa persona se convierta en tu locura y tu obsecion y llegues a sentir que tu vida no tiene finalidad alguna si ella no esta a tu lado ...entren les aseguro no se arrepentiran
1. miradas

Miradas

En una noche lluviosa un hombre caminaba apresuradamente. Parecía no percatarse de las gotas de lluvia que caían una a una sobre su rostro, su caminar era decidido, era un hombre atractivo. Se detuvo cuando frente a el miro un gran edificio el cual empezó a aparecer ante sus ojos entro a el y subió los escalones entro a un departamento, se quito la capa que llevaba puesta y se tiro al sofá negro de piel sin interesarle lo empapado que se encontraba, dejo en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su izquierda su capa y los anteojos que se acababa de quitar paso sus manos sobre su cabello el cual se encontraba totalmente despeinado y después simplemente se quedo dormido.

-maldita sea se me hizo tarde-

Se decía así mismo mientras observaba su reloj el cual le había regalado su prometida en su último cumpleaños.

Se termino de vestir y se dirigió a su trabajo, al entrar al ministerio de magia lugar donde llevaba trabajando desde hace más de 5 años. Miro a una mujer delgada alta, la cual se hubiera considerado una mujer muy bella si no hubiera sido por las grades ojeras que tenia en su rostro y lo despeinada que se encontraba.

-Hermione, buenos días como estas-

Saludo atentamente el chico

-que si como estoy Harry, pues estoy mal, estoy muy mal, ¿por que?, por que nadie hace su trabajo, todo lo tengo que hacer yo-

Gritaba la chica histérica, sin interesarle que todos a su alrededor la miraban asustados

-hermione. Creo que no has tomado tu dosis correspondiente de cafeína –

Decía el hombre sonriente mientras le ofrecía la taza de café que asta hace cinco minutos se pensaba tomar el.

-relájate Hermione y ya sabes cuenta hasta diez-

Le decía harry mientras hermione se alejaba-

El chico ya se había acostumbrado al mar humor que solía tener su amiga cuando las cosas no le salían bien.

Entro a su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio lugar donde ya se encontraban un montón de carpeta las cuales serian su trabajo, y enseguida se encontraba una fotografía de su prometida esta era una atractiva pelirroja la cual le sonreía seductoramente, aunque se había comprometido con la chica, sabia que simplemente no la amaba pero si la quería mucho y le tenia un gran cariño.

-se le ofrece algo señor potter-

La voz de su anciana secretaria lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-si tráigame un café y dígame Alicia he recibido alguna llamada importante –

-si llamo el señor mckenzie, para confirmar su asistencia a la fiesta anual de aurores , también llamo su novia…-

No pudo terminar de hablar pues una alto pelirrojo entro a la oficina.

-Confirme mi asistencia-

-compermiso-

Se despidió la secretaria para después desaparecer

-pero ron siéntate, y dime como estas tenia mucho tiempo sin verte-

-si es que fui a controlar a unos mortifagos que estaban dando problemas-

-y tu como has estado, como vas con mi hermana-

-pues bien, supongo-

Contesto cortante el chico

-¿supones?

-me sorprende tu seguridad-

Ironizo el pelirrojo.

-y ya hablaste con hermione-

-no, no he podido-

Hace 2 años hermione había decidido terminar la relación que tenia con ron, según hermione gracias a la inmadures del chico y este era un tema que todavía le dolía a ron.

Harry paso a su departamento a ponerse una ropa adecuada para la fiesta a la que asistiría escogió un elegante traje negro con una corbata gris paso ala madriguera por su prometida.

-harry como estas, que guapo te ves, vienes por Ginny…..-

Harry solo sonrió ante la multitud de preguntas que le hacia la señora weasley iba a responder cuando miro bajando las escaleras a su novia, llevaba un vestido rosa que aunque era muy censillo era también muy lindo y su largo cabello cubría sus hombros.

-y como me veo harry?-

-muy bien, te ves hermosa-

-ya lo se pero aun así gracias-

Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

El lugar se observaba tranquilo la decoración era sobria y elegante, todos hablaban muy animados y habían parejas bailando en medio de la pista. Harry tomo una copa de whisky que se encontraba flotando busco con la mirada persona que le parecieran conocidas

-amor voy al tocador ahora vengo-

Miro entrando al salón a una castaña lucia muy bien traía un vestido de color amarillo y el cabello totalmente lacio.

-que bien te ves hermione-

La chica solo respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿que hace ron aquí creí que estaba en Francia?-

- si ya esta devuelta en el ministerio-

-y por que no me dijiste –

-por que si te hubiera dicho no hubieras venido-

- por merlín Harry que buen amigo eres-

-cuando de ti y de ron se trata siempre que quiero ser un buen amigo salgo quedando mal con uno o con ambos-

- entretenlo-

-¿Qué?-

- si ve y habla con el-

-pero-

-ahora, harry-

Ordeno hermione

El chico se acerco al pelirrojo el cual rápidamente le comenzó a hablar de mil temas distintos

Sin embargo dejo de prestarle atención, pues comenzó a observar a una joven que se encontraba a la otro lado del salón. Tenía un rostro muy bello

al igual que su cuerpo nunca había visto tanta perfección en una persona tenia el cabello escuro y rizado, sus ojos eran azules y combinaban perfectamente con el vestido que llevaba, su piel era morena clara todo le encantaba y no podía dejar de mirarla quedo prácticamente hipnotizado ante aquella mujer seguía cada movimiento que hacia, cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de que dos ojos verdes la observaban se sonrojo al instante sin embargo decidió confrontar su mirada con la del moreno en cambio el chico no dejo de mirarla si no al contrario sonrió pues la rebeldía de la chica le agrado y siguió mirándola cosa que aunque a la chica le molesto respondió con una sutil sonrisa harry tuvo que desviar la mirada pues escucho la vos de ginny

-que te parece si bailamos harry?-

-perfecto-

Respondió el moreno tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

Ahora era la morena la que o dejaba de mirar a harry sin duda el chico le habría interesado pues no dejaba de observar como bailaba con ginny.

-no seas entupida Nicole, deja de observarlo se dará cuenta y pensara que eres una… pero si el era el que me miraba pues claro es como todos los hombres pues primero el me coqueteaba y ahora baila con esa-

Se reprochaba la chica así misma.

A ella se dirigió un hombre mayor con una gran barba anteojos y bajo de estatura.

-hola nena, creí que no vendrías-

-nunca faltaría a ninguna invitación que usted me hiciera y Pues aquí me tiene señor dígame en que le puedo servir-

-te quiero presentar a tu nuevo compañero-

-me llamo señor mckenzie-

-¿el será mi compañero?-

Pregunto Nicole

Al mismo tiempo que harry batallaba para contenerse y no sonreírse ante la situación.

-pues quiero que ustedes dos trabajen juntos son mis mejores aurores y creo que el unirlo puede dar increíbles resultados y pues si hacen bien su trabajo tendrán su recompensa a ti potter te nombrare líder de aurores y a ti nicole… ambos sabemos lo que deseas, ahora ambos podrán formar un equipo de aurores para darle solución a la molestia que están dando algunos mortifagos por mi parte es todo ahora los dejare solos para que se conozcan mejor-

-ya se puede reír-

Le dijo nicole al moreno que al contrario de eso se quedo muy serio observando como la chica se alejaba.

Al otro lado del salón se encontraba una joven mujer castaña

-hola hermione-

Saludo un joven pelirrojo el cual se encontraba de pie enseguida de ella, la vista de la chica parecía perdida, como si estuviera pensando en mil cosas.

.-bueno hermione…me preguntaba, si tu quisieras. Bailar conmigo-

Balbució el pelirrojo, sin embargo la chica pareció no escucharlo.

-¿Hermione, me escuchaste?-

-¿perdón que decías?-

Comento la chica pareciendo salir de sus pensamientos-

-nada importante, olvídalo-

-fue un gusto saludarte hermione-

Se despidió el chico para terminar marchándose

pues aqui esta mi primer capitulo, espero y les aya gustado pues siganlo leyendo veran que se ira poniendo mejor


	2. poniendonos de acuerdo

N/A. Hola pues aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fanfics en lo particular me gusto mucho espero y ustedes también… bueno si es que alguien lo lee claro, aunque si no hay alguien pues por lo menos esto sirve para tratar de plasmar una de las muchas historias que ronda mi cabeza y sacar la escritora frustrada que en mi existe jajaja, espero y mi historia sea de su agrado:

La mañana era linda un hermoso sol acompañaba el delicioso viento que corría por todo Londres la ciudad se miraba hermosa habían pequeños jugando en las calles una sonrisa le robo a nicole un tierno niño que le obsequio una hermosa rosa.

Frente a sus ojos de pronto apareció un viejo edificio al cual entro, las personas se miraban fastidiadas el estrés se dibujaba en sus rostros, de pronto la joven mujer recordó por que prefería trabajar libremente que en edificios estresantes. Camino por un largo pasillo y se detuvo frente a una anciana su rostro dibujo una calida sonrisa .

-se encuentra el señor Potter-

-no pero no debe tardar en llegar, desea esperarlo-

Dijo la anciana mujer señalando un asiento que se encontraba justo enfrente de ella

-lo esperare en su oficina- respondió la chica ignorando la seña de la anciana secretaria

La oficina era muy linda muy ordenada era en realidad elegante, un hermoso escritorio con una foto personal sobre el.

-por que todo los muggles, o magos son tan sentimentales-

Un gran librero le pareció más interesante por lo cual comenzó a observar los nombres de los libros que este contenía.

Mientras Harry estaba apunto de entrar a su oficina cuando su secretaria le comento.

-una señorita lo espera, en su oficina señor-

Harry solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y abrió la puerta de su oficina. Parada justo de frente de su librero encontró a la hermosa mujer que conoció la noche anterior se miraba muy linda como pasaba su dedo índice sobre los nombres de los antiguos libros y en su rostro se dibuja una graciosa y muy linda mueca, nicole voltio hacia la puerta donde aun se encontraba de pie el Harry.

-¿que hace aquí?-

-pues yo estoy muy bien, el día es lindo aunque prefiero los días nublados…-

-Ya entendí la indirecta y si, fui un mal educado, por favor siéntate- dijo el hombre mientras señalaba el asiento que se encontraba frente a el.

- vengo a que nos pongamos de acuerdo de cómo comenzaremos a trabajar, principalmente, yo pienso que deberíamos a de hacer nuestro equipo-

-Si ya esta hecho ya lo forme-

- ¿que?-

-¿Si que ya lo forme, si desea mi secretaria le puede entregar una forma con los nombres de los aurores que conformaran el equipo...?-

-¡haber Potter!, creo que algo no le a quedado del todo claro cuando el señor mckenzie dijo que trabajaríamos juntos se refería a que ambos tramaríamos las decisiones no tu solo , y para que te quede claro si en el mundo a alguna persona le gusta trabajar sola esa soy yo no me gusta cuidar el trasero de naden solo el mió, pero en esta ocasión me pidieron que trabajara contigo y mientras sea mi trabajo lo tengo que hacer, a si que entre los dos formaremos el equipo te queda claro-

-creo que si –

-Que tal si me acepta una salida a comer y en la comida nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre el equipo?-

Ammm si, digo claro es decir, perfecto- terminó por decir nicole

-a y por ultimo Potter si no dejas de hablarme de usted, te atendrás a las consecuencias- simplemente comento antes de salir de la oficina.

Nicole corría hacía el restaurante donde la había citado Potter esta mañana ya iba algo tarde pues la impuntualidad era algo nato en ella. Cualquiera que la conocía nunca hubiera creído que Nicole Meller durara cerca de dos horas frente al espejo tratando de decidirse entre un vestido azul y uno amarillo, finalmente se decidió por el amarillo y por llevar el cabello recogido. Camino apresuradamente y finalmente entro por la puerta del elegante restaurante, donde un joven moreno ya la esperaba, la charla se torno amena toda la noche, harry le platico sobretodo su vida, mientras nicole ablaba lo menos posible sobre ella, por mas que trataron jamás se pudieron poner de a cuerdo sobre los aurores que estarían en el equipo haci que se decidieron por que cada quien escogiera una mitad del equipo.

El día siguiente Harry se dirigió a la sala de juntas donde el equipo ya lo estaría esperando para comenzar a trabajar, una sorpresa se llevo cuando miro a Draco Malfoy y algunos otros rostros conocidos los cuales sin duda le causaron disgusto con la mirada busco a nicole la cual se encontraba platicando.

-harry rápidamente tomo del brazo a la chica y la saco de la habitación.

-que hace aquí Malfoy-

Pregunto con evidente molestia harry, mientras Nicole con un brusco movimiento se soltó del chico

-ahh Draco, esta en el equipo es un gran auror –

-no, no quiero trabajar con ese tipo, sácalo del equipo y sácalo ahora-

Termino por ordenar Harry

-no- contesto la chica con tranquilidad en su rostro he ignorando la molestia de harry

-¿que?-

Preguntaba el chico

-has oído, quedamos en que cada quien elegiría, ¿y adivina que? Yo lo he elegido a si que se queda -

Nicole simplemente volvio a la sala de reuniones dejando a un harry totalmente desconcertado.

Esta bien si así quieres jugar…-

Bueno pues aquí se acaba espero y le aya gustado y también espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capitulo los dejo bye bye.


End file.
